1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through silicon via (TSV) electrodes and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronics industry, low cost electronic devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, more multi-functional, and/or higher performance electronic systems. In response to such demand, multi-chip stacked package techniques and/or systems in package techniques may be used.
In a multi-chip stacked package or system in package, one or more functions of a plurality of semiconductor devices may be performed in a single semiconductor package. A multi-chip stacked package or system in package may have a size similar to a single chip package in terms of a planar surface area or ‘footprint’. Thus, a multi-chip stacked package or system in package may be used in small and/or mobile devices with high performance requirements, such as, mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards, and/or portable camcorders.
Multi-chip stacked package techniques or system in package techniques may be realized using through silicon via (TSV) electrodes. However, the use of TSV electrodes may be associated with problems, which may affect performance of the devices in which they are used.